Star Class
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: In 1996 Harry had his past stolen repeatedly because his soul was too stubborn to stay under the control of the light. Yet he only wanted his freedom. He finds it when he & his stolen girlfriend try to die to be together. They find freedom in the year 2245, where an advanced Earth, & universe awaits exploration, with new friends & dark new enemies! Will they get home, & Justice...?


**Star Class**

**Chapter I**

**In the End**

Running – it felt like the thing to do, but he only wished he was faster and that sweat didn't pour down his face like a cascading waterfall of sweaty – well sweat. It had been nice going until the Death Eaters turned up, but. He had been asking himself why he had been foolish enough to believe that stupid vision thing. Though, without anyone caring to enlighten him about anything – this.

Running for his life through a freaky department just for mysteries, which in itself is a clue to stay away. If the magical morons of the magical world can't figure some of this freaky stuff out then it should be left alone, unless properly trained. Though, he supposes it could have been worse and been the Department of Freaky Deaths, but thinking that, it might as well be.

His legs worked hard, and he felt a stitch in his side – well, sides, his breathing was laboured and for the first time since - well the end of last year, he wished he worked out. He realised that with all of these life and death situations he should probably think about taking a morning and maybe evening jog to get into shape.

It can only make his life better if he can run faster, or at least further, without falling down and passing out cold. That would be bad; he can see the headline now: Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, saviour of wizarding Britain passed out running away and was murdered in his unconscious state. Though, he can only hope they make it much more amusing than that.

He shook his head as he dived through a door and without even thinking, he swished his wand at it and it slammed shut and sealed. He was quite awed that he had managed some silent magic so well as he can't quite remember learning any.

However, he shrugged off that thought as he panted and wheezed his way out of that room as he heard a barrage of nasty spells hit the other side of the door. He can think on things later if he's not dead by then.

Harry had gotten all of his friends into quite the pickle, or better put, quite the shitty titties, though he's not quite sure what that's supposed to mean, but he wouldn't want to touch shitty titties. It wouldn't have been like this if Dumbledore hadn't insisted that Harry learn occlumency from a man who's hate for him can only be rivalled by Harry's hate for him.

How did Dumbledore expect a man like that to teach him to block his mind? Sometimes when Harry thinks it through it seems more like Snape was opening his mind wider, and Harry just doesn't trust that greasy git, and never will. If Snape weren't such an intolerable prick none of his friends would be here and neither would he, or if security at the Ministry of Magic weren't so shite.

Shaking that off for now he passed through a weird room with some serious 60's tripping going on with pitch-black nothingness and then all of these hypno swirls of colours spinning around the darkness. He slammed the door closed behind him and walked a long a glowing yellow path that twisted and turned through some of the colours and beside other, up, down, weaving, and even upside down defying gravity.

He could only really describe it as kind of creepy, but maybe that was because he was alone, and not stoned out of his skull. He kept moving now, taking his time, as he doubts that anyone would easily spot him in the dark and sickly spray of colours. It was actually giving him a mild headache, and some of them reminded him of those hypnosis swirls the muggles use only more colours than just black and white.

The little bit of time walking gave him some time to catch his breath and breath, realising how exhausted he really was. His muscles ached, and he's certain his muscles aches ached.

However, after a little walking he realised he hadn't be getting anywhere, just traveling on for – he would hate to even think forever. He would rather fight the Death Eaters than travel this path forever.

Then he wished he kept his mouth shut as a door just a little up ahead of the path opened up above him, defying gravity, but it was connected to the path all the same. He wasn't sure whether either Crabbe or Goyel Senior was his luck or not as he readied for a fight, looking up while the huge robed man looked down at him, or up to his perspective, grinning off his filthy teeth.

The man fired up and Harry readied himself for a shield when the spell just fell backwards. He tried a few more times but the same thing happened again, and Harry looked around, baffled before looking away from the Death Eater and straight forward along the winding road.

"Bombarder!" he yelled out as he flicked his wand forward, along with the yellow road and they both watched in wide eyed awe as the spell followed the road until it hit the Death Eater in the arm, crushing bone, and causing him to drop his wand. He couldn't even react as Harry felt a soft joy coursing through his veins at the man's pain, a soft satisfaction.

Harry chuckled as he grit his teeth and threw two more follow up curses, and blood splattered on the yellow road as curse one hit him in the chest and then, the other, his face. He went down and wasn't getting up any time soon if ever.

Harry was a little worried he didn't care too much about what he had done, but quickly made it to the man and out of the door without checking on him, and closing the door after him. It could have been worse, Harry realised – it could have been him in a pool of blood. Does that make him a bad person? He really didn't think much about it before, but why would he be bad giving back to them what they like handing out?

The mere concept of fighting back with the intent to cause them harm seemed foreign to him, and he didn't understand it, not really. He didn't understand why he was so against hurting these monsters. After all, they chose their bed, so they should sleep in it, preferably six feet under.

Harry was dead on as he snuck around a corner and viciously used a bludgeoning hex between the legs of a Death Eater as he was searching for some of his friends. The man squealed like a little girl after she had seen a really cute puppy and fell down holding the bits of his grapes together, crying.

Harry just walked out of hiding and smiled down as he took the man's wand and snapped it, and mocked him a little. It felt good, and empowering to fight so – dirty, and – violently – it made him feel good that he had made sure that that man learns his lesson. Though, thinking about that, these Death Eaters are awfully dense.

Yes, if he just plays sneak around now he has lost his 'tracker' he can sneak attack any Death Eaters he comes across, and if they're male, blow off their 'pee' nuts. He could barely believe that he had thought that, let alone he was agreeing to it to himself, but then maybe he's crazy?

Na, crazy is running around talking like a baby while calling his name. It reminds him of that hateful bitch – Umbitch. He hates Umbitch more than he could even hate Voldemort. At least Voldemort doesn't talk to his enemies like they're idiots, or babies. If anyone's an idiot, it's her, oh and she's gullible and incompetent.

He ran his right hand through his mess of sweaty black hair and let his emerald coloured eyes scan around the small room he's in when he heard some fighting, or whatever amounts to kids fighting adults.

Therefore, he ran that way, making sure to keep as quiet as possibly where he found the other, Crabbe/Goyel picking on Hermione and Ron, his two best friends. They had been de-wand'd (is that even a word?) Well whatever, they had lost their wands and he was laughing as he tortured Hermione with the Death Eaters favourite curse, the torture one, which is so unoriginal and certainly unimaginative.

Harry heard her screams blazing down his spine, but yet – well – he felt nothing. He wondered whether he might have been broken or got hit by a 'why should I care spell', but right now he didn't care – ironic if he had been hit by such a spell, but he didn't think he would actually take pleasure in the sound.

However, he had already gotten a bit of a headache from that weird hippy room and he doesn't want to have to suffer any more. So, the Death Eater went down with a gurgled scream as blood gushed out of his mouth, a huge hole from Harry's spell in his robes, at the back where the small of his back was gushing too.

Either the huge Death Eater crumpled, dead or dying, Harry once again found he didn't care, the man was his enemy, and his enemies die, that's it. Well, enemies that try to kill him at least. He doesn't think its OK to murder everyone on his shit-list does he? He'll have to think on that later, but the horrified and angry visages of Ron and Hermione came as a surprise.

He wondered for a moment whether he had possibly imagined saving their lives, but looking at the dead Death Eater at his feet realised that it was real. The man had stopped moving or even taking a breath.

"H-Harry, how could you!" Hermione screamed breathlessly as she actually went to her torturers aid, but it was no good.

"How could I?" he asked, not quite understanding. "How could I save you from torture and then death?" he asked, nearly sounding amused. "Good question, Hermione," he replied, thoughtful as he looked at her as if she were dirt, not truly understanding why, but feels like he should.

Ron dived for his wand but Harry had disintegrated it before he got there, almost blasting off his hand in the process. "Y-you've gone nuts Harry," Ron said, looking afraid. "We should get you to Dumbledore… he'll know what to do."

"Yes Harry, that's a good idea," Hermione said nervously inching towards her wand, but that and the Death Eaters met the same fate as Rons.

"T-there's something wrong here," Harry commented like he could see what he wanted, but couldn't quite reach. "This is wrong, Hermione… what have you done?" he demanded, confused and trying to sort out his thoughts.

"W-we haven't done anything wrong, Harry," she replied, but just looking at her and Ron, he knew it's a lie.

He shook his head, eyes narrowing. "This isn't what I want… why when I look at the pair of you do I always feel nothing… no… now I feel something – I feel anger and hate, bubbling and burning in my soul, so tell me why?"

"It doesn't matter what you want!" Ron suddenly spat out before Hermione could stop him. "It's all for the Greater Good, and once Dumbledore finds out you're rebelling again you'll be back to being a good little puppet!"

Harry's eyes were as cold as ice, and Hermione at least has the presence of mind to step away from him while Ron looked like he believes he's untouchable. "Really… if that's so, you won't be around to pull any of my strings," he said laughing as he pointed his wand at Ron, and the ginger top finally realised that Harry is going to kill them.

However, luckily for Ron (or possibly unlucky) a side door burst open and in stalked Lucius Malfoy, with Belatrix Lastrange. They had wands out, and eyed the scene before them warily and confused. Their wands trailed on Harry as he's the only armed student and the other Death Eater is dead.

"Wow, who…? No, no, no," Belatrix said giddily looking to Harry. "My, my," she said not even using her baby voice now. "Harry Potter has grown up into a fine young murderer," she said sounding pleased by the scene in front of her, but her grin just widened. "And now he's going to murder his friends – just two words each and they're gone."

"Them, my friends," he snorted he teeth bare in anger. "They are my enemy, now get lost, can't you see I was busy ridding the world of filth like them!"

"Oh my Potter," Lucius said, amused. "Aren't you such a big man, killing a man from behind and murdering two exceptionally weak fools while they are unarmed?"

"Says the man who murders and tortures children," he shot back which caused Bellatrix to laugh.

"He got you there," she said to him amused. "Don't try to mock someone's morality when you don't have any!"

"Potter, just like Dumbledore said!" Ron hissed angrily. "A dark wizard just like that bitch sister of mine, running around, and learning whatever you want when Dumbledore didn't want you too-!"

"Ginny…?" he asked surprised. "Crucio!" he screamed out and Ron screamed as he dropped to the floor, and even the Death Eaters looked surprised. Harry then let Ron go. "Now Hermione, what the fuck does he mean!?" he demanded looking to her but she just shook her head shaking.

"W-we can't tell you, Dumbledore's orders," she said, shakily.

"Does he actually look like he cares?" Bellatrix asked; she actually looked serious for once.

Lucius looked at her rolling his eyes. "She is under Dumbledore's-…"

"Titties…?" Harry suggested, which caused Bellatrix to laugh. However, he wasn't as he looked to Hermione, and moved closer. He grabbed her hair and she cried out as he pulled her closer. "Now, Hermione, I'm not going to play with you like you seem to have been playing with me!" he said ramming her face into the wall while blasting Ron across the room into the wall, bloodying his face as he went to attack.

"Now, Hermione, tell me what Dumbledore's been doing or I'll rip out Ronald's heart and let you watch its last few beats before feeding it to you!" he hissed out into her ear while she cried.

"Wow, he's cold," Bellatrix said surprised as she watched the show.

"I-I can't," Hermione whimpered out. "I won't betray t-the light," she said sobbing.

Harry smiled as he placed the wand to her temple. "Then maybe if Ron's life isn't worth the trouble… how about you go to a special place, for people with, mental problems? Would you like that…? People talking to you like Umbridge every day of the rest of your life, trapped inside your own mind, screaming to get out while your body only has a goofy smile, sound nice, just how I feel, trapped?"

"I… I can't," she whimpered, crying. "Dumbledore would never forgive me if I lost him you!"

"Do you think I'm going to stay?" he asked, laughing. "I'm going to kill him, and anyone who gets in my way!" he said as he pointed his wand at Hermione's teeth and one just tore from her moth causing her to scream, blood drooling down her lips. "Now Hermione, that's was just a little proof, but I think first your teeth one by one, and then your finger and toenails, then bodily hairs starting with pubic, to head hair, one by one. Then your toes, fingers, hands and feet, all the while using the fair bit of medical knowledge I've picked up somewhere to keep you from bleeding out.

"Then comes the best part, cooking you and feeding you to yourself," he said laughing as she looked truly sickened. "Eventually you'll only be a stub of a body, if you haven't cracked by then, and then, then maybe I'll end your life, but maybe I could sell you off to some sicko who will keep you as a toy! So, how about answering me now?"

She just shakily shook her head, shivering, and he looked down to see urine pouring out of her skirt. "Braver than I ever thought you were Hermione, but I don't have time for games like that, so death it is. I'll just ask Dumbledore… he does like the sound of his own voice.

"Avada Kedavra-!" he hissed only for a green glow to light the tip of his wand when he moved and turned, firing his spell across the room, narrowly avoiding a spell fired at him as he pulled Hermione in as a shield. She cried out as she went flying across the room.

Harry and the Death Eaters both readied themselves as they saw Remus Lupin with Tonks, and Kingsley. They had obviously not been very lucky as a man lay dead on the floor having been hit by Harry's curse.

"Harry, how could you!" Remus cried out like he had just been punted in the nuts. "You of all people, a traitor!?"

"Me?" he asked rhetorically. "No, Dumbledore, and these so-called friends of mind, and now you, a man I thought I could always trust – whatever Dumbledore has been doing to me, granted. Even I can tell its fucking with my mind, but don't ever call me a traitor!" he said as he just started firing, which cause the Order members to fire, and then the Death Eaters while Harry quickly snuck away, running.

Harry rubbed his temple as he fled knowing that if the Order is here then Dumbledore won't be far behind and he has to get away. His head hurt and he can't believe how cruel he was to Hermione, and he was going to kill her, and now he's killed an Order member. Its like his head is a jumbled mess and he can't quite find himself, but knows he has to defend himself from everything his subconscious deems a threat.

He wants to know the truth and some people have it. He's not sure how many, other than him, but he can't trust any of them, (and the truth in him is locked away) – well, maybe he can trust Ginny. It sounded like they know each other as more than just passing friends. If that's so then they've attacked her too, which crazily made him angrier.

It felt like a storm in his head, and it just hurt the more that he thinks about it. He stopped to catch his breath, leaning his back into a wall. He pulled out the silver orb that they're supposedly fighting over and smashed it on the floor without a second thought. He wants nothing to do with Dumbledore's bastardry anymore.

He just watched the wisps of silvery smoke but couldn't tell what it was saying and before long it was over. Is it OK for his mind to be so conflicted, but still he has to admit it felt good tormenting Hermione.

Harry closed his eyes in frustration before opening them again. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he asked himself holding out his free hand in front of his eyes, it was shaking. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "I was acting in a… like a more imaginative Death Eater, but something's wrong with me. I know there is, and I know Dumbledore has done this to me!"

He shuddered as he gripped his wand and concentrated on not shaking. "I can't believe Remus though, just like that, doesn't ask why, just does, just like all those morons following Dumbledore," he hissed out grounding his teeth in anger. "Nobody fucking thinks for themselves… me either, but – that doesn't sound right. I remember how I grew up…? No – why is it so murky? I know I should hate the Dursley's but why am I always so good to them?

"And other… why? I don't get it, and it hurts my head trying to think about it too hard," he muttered, distressed. "It all comes back to him, to Dumbledore, my anger, and mistrust, its always there, but when I see him, suddenly I can't hate or distrust him anymore."

He knows something is seriously wrong, but for some reason his mind just can't grasp hold of it, but why? His head pounds with just the thought, as if someone is banging on his brain with a tiny hammer until he stops trying to remember, but the more he tries to ignore it the more the hammer pounds.

This isn't anyway for anyone to feel, this is darker than dark, a fade into the darkest night, scolding his soul with fire and ice, shackling his freedom to choose. Its ironic that it was Dumbledore who said that it is our choices that make us who we are because if that's right, then Dumbledore is going to rot for all of eternity in hell.

He blinked back tears from his eyes, shivering as he pushed up, gripping his wand tightly in his fingers. He left out of that room and through another two, a part of him hoping that Ron and Hermione escaped just so he can finally kill them himself. Though, he's pretty certain that the Order would keep them with them now they 'know' Harry has gone 'evil' and is now out to gut them.

Harry half wondered what Order members would do or say if they found out the truth, but then knowing most of them, they would follow Dumbledore anyway. He doesn't know why they would follow him when he's obviously disturbed and needs locking away, ironically for this 'Greater Good', but they will follow him anyway.

He passed through a small room with loads of clocks and watches, and paused as he saw the golden-chained hourglass on a side bench. Looking back on his third year, what the hell were the teachers doing allowing a fucking bitch like Hermione to play with time? However, he smirked as he picked it up and put it round his neck, tucking it into his school robes out of sight.

After all, it could come in use to have a second chance if something screws up. Plus, owning a timeturner sounds like a clever thing to own when your life is as fucked up as his is.

It took a few minutes for Harry to find a huge chamber with a circle of seating like a stadium with a centre pit. In the centre on a dais is an old arch with a ripped purple veil. Harry had come in on some steps leading down to the arch and followed it when he heard sounds.

He looked round and saw Neville Longbottom at the bottom of another set of stairs bleeding as two Death Eaters tormented and kicked him about. However, as Harry ran down to his rescue he severed one's head, and he collapsed with just an odd look.

Neville looked up, shocked while the other Death Eater just looked down at his friend before he received a powerful bone breaker to the chest and he spluttered up blood as he keeled over whimpering and slowly suffocating to death.

"You, OK, Neville?" Harry asked breathlessly as he got to the bottom.

The boy nodded looking grateful as Harry helped him to his feet. "That's the you I like best," he said nodding his head. "The real you," he said looking relieved.

"What do you mean?" he asked, surprised.

"This," he said as he pulled a small golden locket from his pocket. "After what you called the first time you give something to someone to give to you, but with Umbridge around, and Ron and Hermione being more of the bad stink I couldn't give you it without them seeing, and sorry Harry but I'm not that good at tricking them."

Harry took the locket and it burst open on contact. However, he was expecting some big display but all it showed was a picture of him and Ginny kissing in a moving picture. He gulped black his feelings as he closed it and placed the locket into his pocket.

"How many times?" he asked the confused boy.

"I-I don't know, but what I do know is neither Dumbledore, Ron, or Hermione can be trusted," he answered, shrugging. "But I can be certain, during the end of third year you hated Ron and Hermione, but then suddenly you were best friends. I told my gran about it, and she said I shouldn't get on the wrong side of Dumbledore, but when you trusted me with the locket I couldn't not help anyway I could."

"Ah, so that's how you've been breaking through my spells!" Dumbledore's jovial voice interrupted as he came down another row of seats with Ron and Hermione just behind him, smug look on Ron's face, but Hermione still looked terrified. "Love… they say it can surpass any magic, but your love belongs to us Mr. Potter, so I'll be destroying that last memento!"

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Me…? Love you…?" he laughed. "The soul will always know, will always remember."

"Ah, but you do, Harry, come here," he said and Harry almost moved before glaring up at the old man.

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes bore into Harry's, but the slight pressure on his mind was nothing. "I already know occlumency, and Snape's 'lessons' were to rip my mind open!"

"Ah, so clever," he replied as if a proud grandfather. "I wanted Voldemort to manipulate you, and Snape wanted to torment you, so it was a win, win situation. After all, I have to keep Snape sweet on our deal! I let him make your life, oh, and the other students lives miserable, and he works for me."

"That is fucking retarded Dumbledore!" Harry hissed out angrily. "It looks like Voldemort isn't the only evil I'll have to put down!"

"But me Harry, I'm the light, while you're the dark!" he said chuckling as if it's a common fact. "Now stay still Potter so I can turn you good again," he said flicking his wand at Harry.

It was a huge white beam shooting towards him and Neville, and Harry's eyes widened as his wand went soaring out of his hand to see Lupin behind him, Neville's wand next. Harry looked at his father's old friend in anger.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled in rage. "You betray the balance, you betray the pure, and you betray all that is good in this world! But most of all you betray my father!"

He shouted these words in such spite that each one caused the old werewolf to grimace but he didn't look like he thought he had done anything wrong.

Harry looked back to the white beam coming to claim his freedom, and to force his fate, to mess with his destiny, and laughed at the horrific irony that the light, knights to the good will dam them all.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Authors Note: **This story is a complete rewrite on my story Classes of the Future. Its updated, and this chapter and the following one's, though following a similar path are completely new and different in their own right, with longer and better laid out chapters as I wasn't happy with the original. I hope you enjoyed this rewrite, thank you.  
_

___Also, just a quick note to tell you I am changing my name from __**Myrddin Le Fay**__. Now it's __Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus, __(to hopefully get people used to it), but soon I'll be taking out the __'Le Fay'__ so I'll just be __**Myrddin Ignis Magus**._


End file.
